The present invention relates to traffic police baton and relates more particularly to such a traffic police baton which has means to automatically indicate the direction for the traffic to follow.
The know structure of traffic police baton which is to be used at night to conduct traffic is generally comprised of a light transmitting cylinder secured to a handle, a lamp set set in said light transmitting cylinder and controlled by a power switch to give light, and a battery power supply fastened in said handle to provide said lamp set with working voltage. One disadvantage of this known structure of traffic police baton is that the lamp set is controlled to give light but not to indicate the traffic the direction to follow. Another disadvantage of this known structure of traffic police baton is that the battery power unit is not rechargeable and power fail problem may happen when it is in use.